Mako (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Good morning. I was pondering something. What is it you want?" *"Good morning! Let's hope today is full of challenges and surprises!" *"It's you, is it, ___? Here to discuss fruit? Or am I mistaken?" *"Hark, ___. Without the daylight hours, crops and fruits wouldn't grow, now would they So, what's your business?" 'Chat' *"What a full day! I"ll be sorry when it comes to an end." *"Hmm, don't you have any unusual crops or fruit? No...? If you know of any, tell me about them." *"Hmm, what am I doing, you ask? Can't you tell? I'm studying the plants in this area for any possible mutations, of course." *'You live in Bluebell:' "Is the fruit in your village any different from ours? You must show me some time." *'When shown a wild animal:' "These pests wreck havoc by eating my fruits! I loathe them!!!" *'When shown a blue feather: '"Ah... a blue feather! So you'll be getting married sooner than I? Intolerable!" *'Spring/Summer:' "This season is the best time of year for fruits. Seeing them grow is a joy." *'Winter: '"Winter is a bitter season for me, you know. Spring cannot come soon enough." *'During a typhoon:' "I worry that this accursed wind will harm my fruit trees." *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterday's weather did mischief here and there, but no major damage." *'Snowstorm:' "When so much snow falls, it makes caring for the orchard more burdensome." At Yun's: *"I enjoy coming here on my days off. You should eat here too!" *"I usually cook for myself, but I can't make anything this good. Mmm, delicious!" *"Mmm, delicious! Just like my mother used to make it." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"Hmm, what's that? Do you want to hear about my work? No, I expect you don't. The masses never do." *'Three flowers:' "The more you study crops and fruits, the more fascinating they are. It's a great pleasure to see them grow and yield a full harvest." *'Four flowers:' "So you're growing a variety of crops? We farm the same way." *'Five flowers:' "Reina has good instincts as a scientist. I hope that she makes full use of her natural gifts." *'Six flowers:' "Come and see me any time if you have fruit questions. I can tell you are serious about your crops." *'Seven flowers:' "As a brilliant and innovative farmer, I have much in common with you. It is rare that I find a kindred spirit. May our friendship propser!" 'Gifts' *'Liked Gift:' "What have we here? It seems you are familiar with my preferences. You have my thanks! I accept with gratitude." *'Neutral:' "So this is for me? I thank you." *'Disliked:' "Are you trying to annoy me? If you have something against me, state it openly." *'Birthday Gift:' "What have we here?! A birthday present! And a very fine one at that! You have my thanks!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival You live in Konohana and win: *"Your cooking could grace even a gourmet restaurant. Make it every day, please!" *"You were victorious! Your cooking was relished by everyone." *"___, congratulations! I consider the food you made to be superb!" You live in Konohana and lose: "Defeated in the Cooking Festival...! What a disgrace!" Music Festival "I will sleep well tonight. I feel in good spirits." Moon Viewing/New Years Festival "When a festival is about to start, the air is electric. I can hardly wait!" Flower Day Festival "A flower for me? An odd thing for you to do." A Festival Ends: *"That was amusing. Like a pleasant daydream." *"Hmm, what an exciting day! Did you have fun?" *"Now that was a good time. Didn't you think so?" 'You live in Bluebell and come over on a festival day: '"___, was it? You may look on, but be sure not to get in the way." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes